Just a crush?
by Steelersgirl99
Summary: Hi everyone! I am going to be writing this story about some of my favorite characters on the show, Joss and Dev. Other key characters will come into play as well!
1. Chapter 1

(Joss POV)

Trina thinks Dev likes me. Is she right? I mean the guy has been nothing but a jerk since he got here. Or has he? As I ponder my interactions with Sonny's cousin, I notice that it was not all bad. There was that one time on the bridge, where he just held me for what seemed like hours. He was always around when I was crying in the middle of the night about Oscar. I thought I always saw him as an annoying addition to the family. However, he turned into a friend or was it more. As I am sitting here, cleaning my room, I think. Dev is really cute, with his big brown eyes and floppy dark hair. His voice was also very hot and he is tall and medium built, which fits him nicely. However, it is not just looks. He is also always there for me when I need him, makes me laugh, and cares deeply for me. Wow, maybe I do like him. I have a crush on the sixteen-year-old bot that lives down the hall.

(Dev POV)

As I sit here in my room, I can't help but think about Joss. I seem to be doing that a lot. Her beautiful blue eyes that sparkle when they find sunlight. Her smile and sense of humor. I am grateful to have her in my life. I really like her, but I do not want to ruin the friendship by telling her my true feelings. Plus, how would cousin Sonny and Carly feel knowing the sixteen-year-old beautiful girl down the hall and I were dating? They would not allow for that, especially her father Jax. He already is skeptical of me, and knowing we were under the same roof? I just do not know what to do!


	2. Chapter 2

Taking place after the scenes on 1/6/20 on GH, after Dev and Joss got back from ice skating, Joss POV:

After I finally fell asleep, I was woken up by Dev sitting at the edge of my bed shaking me awake. Although it startled me, his face is always a kind one. "Joss I want to talk about earlier," he said as I sat up and he stared right into my eyes. I was still embarrassed so I answered. "No it's okay I'm fine really, let's move on," as I'm speaking, he leans closer and holds my hand. No Josslyn, you were right. The signals were there, I like you a lot." Then, all of a sudden he held my face and leaned in and kissed me. It was so sweet, gentle, yet passionate at the same time. After a few months I laid back with him laying on top of me. The kisses got more and more intense, and I then found myself with my hands underneath his shirt. I felt his rock hard abs and wow. I knew I wanted that shirt off. As I began to tug on his shirt, Dev stopped for a moment and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure about this Joss, I don't want you to feel forced to do anything you don't want to to, " he said as my hand was still under his shirt. "Yes I am 100% sure," I tell him, thinking about how sweet he was. He then took off his shirt and laid on me again. I couldn't help but rub up and down his body. He then began kissing my neck and all around my face and boy did it feel nice. After this, we both sat up as he took off my shirt and I laid on him. I heard him whisper beautiful and that only made me want him more. We continued and started getting more and more undressed until we both were naked and we made sweet love to each other. He then laid beside me. As he was gasping for air, I cuddled up into his body as he held me. We were silent for a little while until I spoke. "You were good, that was definitely not your first time." "Are you kidding me? A homeless theft? Girls hated me and wouldn't get near me. They thought I was repulsive," Dev said looking into my eyes. "Well I don't think you are any of those, that was my first time too. And I'm glad we both got to share that together, I say as he kisses my forehead. "Me too Joss, you are truly amazing," Dev says with a smile. "Hey Josslyn, Dev are you guys home?" I hear my mother yell from downstairs. "Shit, I forgot what time it was, you need to get out," I tell Dev as he scrambles to find his clothes and run out of the room before anyone finds out what has just happened...


End file.
